The Curse of Love and the Blessing of Sorrow
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi][TyKa][TakaoMax][KaiRei] Takao is a piano player lost in reality. Kai is a killer with a conscience. Max is an artist unable to love and Rei just in the blaze of revenge. Strange events push them together ...and drive them apart[complete]
1. The Curse of Love

**The Curse of Love and the Blessing of Sorrow**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade. No other comment.**

**SUMMARY: Takao is a piano player lost in his own world. Kai is a murderer with a conscience. Max is an artist unable to love and Rei is a detective caught in the blaze of revenge. Strange circumstances push them together…and drive them apart…**

**PAIRINGS: Max + Takao x Kai, Rei + Kai x Takao**

His hands drifted over the keys. The melody was almost unbearable to hear for it gave birth to forbidden emotions. 

Love

Lost

Hate 

Jealousy

Lost

Lost 

Always so lost

He didn't look at the keys, the notes engraved in his mind. Time and time again, he pressed a certain key and the tears would come on his cheek. 

Many marveled at his sorrow, thinking it beautiful to behold. Many people reached out to touch the sorrow streaked cheek, beholding it for what it was. 

Love

Lost

Lost

Always so lost

"Why does he always play that tune?"

"…Such a lovely song…"

"What is it called?"

"…Such a sad tune…"

"Why is he crying…?"

"It hurts…"

"He always cries…"

"So lonely…"

Love 

Lost 

Always so lost

Her fingers skimmed over the white keys, circling them like vultures. His hands twitched from memory as the tears come down again.

A girl waited by the piano. When his brow was feverish, she wiped the sweat off. When his throat was parched, she fetched him water. When he was sad, she hugged him.

Yet, for all their years together in companionship, he still doesn't know her name, submerged in the depths of his misery. 

She didn't mind. She waited on him for so long. 

She wouldn't abandon him now.

Wouldn't abandon him to the shadow and Hell like the other one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It had been seven long years since he walked down this path. Seven long tiring years, since he last saw the world for what it was. Seven long years in the dark, with no candle to show him his life.

Prison could do that to you.

He let the rain soak up the skin, the feeling washing away whatever that was left to be washed away. 

He hated him for that. For washing away the shell. 

But eventually, shells are shed. 

_I always hated you. _

_That's why I loved you. _

This was the place. This was the place Takao ran to after all that time.

It was bright and alluring to people who wish to drown their sorrows in the plays of the piano. He looked at the entrance, contemplating whether to go in or not. 

Whether it is worth it all. 

But it is always been worth it.

He sat down with the nameless and faceless people around him, his eyes centered on one person and one person only. 

Takao was playing that tune again. The one that made the Devil weep waterfalls. 

Does he know his power? The way the audience stares at him with admiration and lust. 

But never love. 

He couldn't be loved. 

He didn't want to be loved. 

He would play, they said, he would play for us for the rest of tomorrow.  

He is ours.

The man clenched his fist tightly. They would destroy the thing they wish to protect. They had signed his will. 

Will you not open your eyes Takao? He asked silently in a prayer. Will you not see them for who they are? 

Wake up Takao. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He felt a new presence in the hall. It was the kind of aura that would scratch your head and pull out unknown memories. He ignored it, submerging himself in what he thought was safe. 

Music. 

The Backbone of his life now. 

Without it, he would lose his way… again.

And the piano keys drifted into the air, lulling the audience into a sense of utter despair. 

Taking them into his despair. His damnation, his curse. 

His loss of self. 

'Wake up Takao'

He wanted to open his eyes. He really did. He had forgotten the way the Sun would brighten the sky and how clouds floated by. 

The Audience is leering at him. They can taste the sorrow, the mere twanging of it like the smell of carrion in the forest. 

And who are better scavengers than humans themselves? They would tear his being apart and roast it. Then they would mourn false tears that defiled the Earth. 

He understood. 

And he opened his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 He cheered when the two pools of starlight shot right to him. 

Takao was awake. 

Takao lifted his hands off the piano and ran. The audience let out cries of dismay, but he just smiled. 

And silently got up from his seat. 

He knew where Takao had gone to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was their special place. 

But only he came here now. 

Takao watched the trees shudder from the chill of the wind. He hugged himself tightly, not wanting him to feel cold again. 

Two arms wrapped around him tightly. 

"I didn't do it for you," Takao whispered.

"But I did it for you," Kai whispered in his ear. 

"Why did you come?" 

"I came to save you."

"You damned me."

"True and knowing that, I had damned myself as well."

There was a pause of silence. The rain came down on them, washing away the tears. Takao brushed his wet bangs back from his face. Kai still hadn't let go of him. 

"I can't love you anymore."

"I know."

There was another pause. 

"Are you going back to that place?" Kai asked tentatively.

Takao gave him a brief nod. 

"It will kill you. That audience will tear you to shreds with their compassion," Kai sneered.

"Better to die with them then to die with you," Takao whispered. 

Kai stepped back, taking in a sharp intake of breath. Then he reasserted himself.

"I won't beg you forever Takao. I have laid my pride as the first step," Kai said coldly. 

"No Kai," Takao said gently, "You never let go of pride. It's still there, eating you away. I can't save you."

"Then come into Hell with me," Kai pleaded. 

"No."

"Please Takao!" 

"I can't," Takao's hands started trembling, "I can't do this anymore. It's hard enough to have you stand in front of me than it was when you left me. Let me be."

"To your music? To that tune which has consumed you with self-pity?" Kai mocked him, tried to provoke him, "To that audience that scorns you behind your back?"

"You never did think much of others," Takao smiled as the rain drowned in his eyes, making his unearthly "There are good people who care."

Kai's eyes were dark and foreboding. Then, the darkness winked out and Kai's shoulders sagged. 

"I thought you would be happy with me," Kai whispered as his head upturned to the clouds that spread across the horizon; "I thought that you might still love me."

"I haven't stopped loving you Kai. You just assumed I did," Takao gazed into those blood-coated eyes that showed him the world untarnished, "I was happy with you. But I have a new place."

"I'm happy for you."

"No you're not."

Kai got up and pulled on his cloak, "I must go. Your 'fans' are awaiting your return."

Takao smiled and pressed his lips onto Kai's. They melded together in the rain as sweet bliss poured though their eyes.

"I'm glad you came," Takao whispered as he walked back that lonely path with Kai's eyes watching him all the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His hands drifted over the keys. The melody was almost unbearable to hear for it gave birth to forbidden emotions. Her fingers skimmed over the white keys, circling them like vultures. His hands twitched from memory as the tears come down again. The same girl still watched over him. 

But when he came to that special key, he smiled and passed it by. 

There was hope for even the damned.

 **A/N: Ah yes, another one-shot of pure torture for Kai and Tyson. **

**Tyson: I seem incredibly…sad…**

**Kai: Ty-koi would never leave me!!! *hugs Tyson tightly***

**Me: Kai, I think you need to let your Ty-koi breath.**

**Kai: *releases Tyson and grabs a mallet* YOU CALLED HIM TY-KOI!!!!!!!!**

**Me: o0 Meep!! *hides* I'm sorry!!! Let me live!!! I don't wanna die!!!**

**Tyson: *sighs and drags Kai off to the closet***

**CS: Review!!**


	2. The Calling for Blood

**THE CURSE OF LOVE AND THE BLESSING OF SORROW**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: *peeks through the window and spots the lawyers* ¬_¬** They never give me a moment's rest. I don't own Beyblade. *watches the lawyers leave* Good, they're gone.**

**SUMMARY: Takao is a piano player lost in his own world. Kai is a murderer with a conscience. Max is an artist unable to love and Rei is a detective caught in the blaze of revenge. Strange circumstances push them together…and drive them apart…**

**PAIRINGS: Max + Takao x Kai, Rei + Kai x Takao**

Chapter Two 

 The Calling for blood

(Hillary's POV)

It isn't fair, is it?

No, it never is. 

Sometimes, I wonder what pushed them towards it. What pulled them together?

And what drove them apart?

I stood there all this time for him. I was always there for him. 

Yet, he always runs to the other. The one who was never there for him.

Why?

Why does he seek the same pain, opening the same wound and rubbing salt on it?

Does the pain remind him that he is alive?

Does the pain remind for what he was?

An angel cursed with earth.

But maybe I can set him free…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He plays a new tune tonight. The other has left. 

I don't know much about the other except the effect he has on Takao.

Takao's eyes would glow with an inhuman light when the other was near. As if he cannot decide. 

Whether he lives for life or lives for love

I wish he could open his eyes for me. He never does.

I would be surprised if he even knew my name. 

But even then, he would never open his eyes for me.

The tune he plays today is very dark. It dims the hall and the audience is shaking. 

They have never seen him this way before. 

The other has awakened him, made him alive.

Takao is awake, they say. 

And they moan. They moan at the loss of Takao's humanity. 

They tore him apart and set him apart.

An angel on Earth must be treasured, they said.

Then Kai came. 

Don't get me wrong. I know him better than others. But I always call him the other. 

He doesn't deserve his name, ocean. 

Kai the ocean. 

Heartless and empty. 

Yet, he makes Takao feel.

How does he do that?

Why can't I open Takao's eyes?

Why can't I make Takao feel?

I will. 

He hates this place, this cage.

I will set him free. 

And he would look at me with eyes of love. 

Not the other.

Love me Takao. 

And I'll let you go…

To heaven.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Normal POV)

Maxwell walked down the corridor, wanting to offer his congratulations to Takao for the splendid piece he had played. His blue eyes were bright and sharp, making his way through the world as an artist.

_Yet never a true artist like Takao, _Maxwell mused, _I wonder what piece he played…_

He had to admit, concerts weren't something he visited often. He generally avoided them as a rule, but the 'charmed player' had drawn his attention. 

Rei had come as well, which was a surprise to Max. Rei barely had enough time on his hands to come to a concert with him. He spends most of his time tracking down Hiwatari the criminal. Max shuddered involuntarily. 

It is said that the gaze of Hiwatari was enough to wish for death. 

Maxwell stopped outside Takao's room. Hesitantly, he straightened his clothes and rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Come in," said a soft voice.

Maxwell swallowed and opened the door.

Takao was there, his hair pooling below his shoulders. For minute, Maxwell thought he had mistaken him for someone else. But the unmistakable light of the stars were in his eyes. 

Takao smiled at him, "May I help you Mr. ….?"

Maxwell gulped. Those eyes were so penetrating!

"My name is Maxwell Mizuhara."

Takao's eyes lit up, "Ah, you're Japanese!"

Maxwell shook his head, "Half. My father was European."

Takao turned away, "England is…a beautiful country. So full of old songs…"

Maxwell smiled softly, "Yes, England is a beautiful country. But you rival my homeland with your looks Kinomiya-san."

Takao blinked and grinned, "You flatter me."

"I tell the plain truth," Maxwell insisted. 

Takao smiled, his lips touched with remembrance, "You must miss it."

Maxwell shook his head, "No…there is nothing for me there…"

"I am sorry."

"Don't be."

There was a respectful silence.

"W-What was the tune of the song y-you played tonight?" Maxwell stuttered. 

Takao laughed at his nervousness, "It is called Hope [1]. It was a piece I haven't played in a long time. I'm glad it caught your attention."

"It had more than that," Maxwell muttered, looking at Takao, "Takao?"

"Hai?"

"….Take care, okay? Sayonara."

The door clicked softly behind Takao. 

Takao leaned back. And contemplated

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mizuhara-kun?"

 "…Hai?"

"Daijobu ka?" _Are you alright? _

"Hai. Just a little tired that's all."

"…Shiji na…"_I don't believe you_

"Chigamasu. Daijobu so…" _You're wrong. I'm fine._

"Doushita no?" _What's wrong?_

"Onegaishimasu…. Goshinpainaku." _I beg of you…don't worry._

"Boku o yuruse Mizuhara-kun…" _Forgive me Mizuhara-kun._

"Goshinpainaku… oyasumi nasai."  _Don't worry. Good Night._

The tall amber-eyed youth gave Maxwell a lasting glance and left him. 

Maxwell shivered, but the warmth wasn't enough. 

He wanted the stars in Takao's eyes. 

He knew he was hurting Rei. But he couldn't help it. 

He was smitten with the piano player. 

He let out a raucous laugh. What his mother would say to that! 

Then he sobbed bitterly. 

"Mune de sou kanjite iru," He whispered to the stars, his silent hearers to his confessions. _I feel that way in my heart._

"Gomen nasai Rei-kun," Maxwell said. The trees rustled behind him.

"Gomen nasai."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hillary approached the piano player cautiously. Takao was immersed in his playing. Hillary loved the way his hair would flutter down to his face, the sweat that trickled down as a casual observer. 

She loved him. God knows, how she would go past her pain to look out for him.

_I will save you Takao-kun._

Takao noticed the noise behind him. He opened his eyes and saw Hillary. 

"…What can I do for you?"

Hillary smiled at him, "No. I'm doing this for you."

Takao glanced at her and his brow cleared. Hillary began to sweat.

He saw it. He saw the deliverer.

The one that will set him free.

Will he embrace it or reject it?

 His eyes darkened. 

"You know I won't stop you. But think of the consequences."

"The consequences are nothing if you aren't happy."

Takao's eyelids drooped in despondency, "Then you may begin."

"Finish your song. I-I want you to finish. I want you to be happy." 

  
"Yes."

And he played. His muscles taunted and relaxed as he had never played before. The world roared in his ears and the seconds ticked away into existence. 

And he pressed the last key. 

"Be happy Takao."

And there was a sound of thunder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maxwell had gripped the paper in a white knuckled hand. The tears came, but he ignored them, useless things they were. 

He regretted a lot of things in his life. 

Not being the son his mother had wanted him to be. 

Not being the perfect lover to Rei. 

Not admitting the truth to Takao. 

He regretted them all. 

But what are regrets, but passing grievances of the soul?

"Max…" Rei looked at his face, but decided not to ask him about it. 

Rei led him into the bedroom and gently kissed the tears away.

"Aishiteru Max-kun…" Rei said as he fell into a deep sleep.

Maxwell looked at Rei's face and cried. 


	3. Blazing Glory

**The Curse of Love and The Blessing of Sorrow**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the characters, but I *do* own the plot and the way I've developed them. Something to be proud of, ne?**

**SUMMARY: Takao is a piano player lost in his own world. Kai is a murderer with a conscience. Max is an artist unable to love and Rei is a detective caught in the blaze of revenge. Strange circumstances push them together…and drive them apart…**

**PAIRINGS: Max + Takao x Kai, Rei + Kai x Takao, Max x Rei**

Final Chapter 

Blazing Glory

Rei placed his hand open the wall, feeling the touch of paint against his hand. 

Damn you Hiwatari!

Maxwell hasn't been in good shape lately. Rei decided that it was after shock and it will wear off eventually.

But 'eventually' seems to be hiding and never showing up. 

Takao. Why did you kill Takao Hiwatari?

Rei had asked Maxwell why he cried so much for a person who he had known for a few minutes. For Rei, who based his friendships on time and loyalty, couldn't understand the source of Maxwell's distress.

Maxwell had smiled at him and said, "Mune de sou kanjite iru." I feel that way in my heart.

Rei had found this puzzling, but let it be. Rei loved Maxwell and was willing to wait for a proper answer.

Damn you Hiwatari! Why do you do this?

I don't understand…

I wish I could understand…

Damn you Hiwatari!!

I'll see you make amends in blood!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

_"Doushite no?" Rei asked Mariah softly. The moonlight accented her magenta hair and Rei found himself running his hands through her tresses. Then the tresses vanished and her  scalp was crawling with worms. Rei screamed and tried to pull his hand away, but to no avail. Mariah's eyes sank into empty sockets._

_"Rei-kun…why won't you look at me? Aishiteru Rei-kun." The corpse came closer._

_Rei screamed, "Get away!!"_

_She smiled at him and she faded away. Rei let out a sigh of relief. Then he heard screaming. _

_Hands…they were everywhere! On the ground, groping at his feet. Rei ran, but the hands, those pale calloused hands!!_

_"Rei-kun…"_

_Maxwell!! _

_"Max!"_

_He stood there; his arms open to greet Rei. A pale silver robe covered his body and his eyes were bright with love. Rei ran into his arms and sobbed. _

_"Max…Max…" Rei chanted his name under his breath. Then he saw the stains spreading over Max's robe. The red stains that covered the robe. Max smiled at him as he fell lifelessly into Ray's arms. _

_"Max!!! O-negai!!!" Ray shook him again and again. His vision blurred as he cried out his lover's name. _

_A deep chuckle came from behind him and when Rei turned, he saw twin blue fins, mocking him. _

_"Max..."_

"God!" Rei got up gasping. He ran a shaky hand through his raven locks and glanced at Max. The blonde was sleeping peacefully, unhindered by the noise. Rei allowed himself a small smile as he went to the bathroom. 

The dream came back…this time with Max…

Rei's eyes hardened. This time, he'll protect Max. 

He won't let that bastard destroy his life again…

"This ends soon Hiwatari."

Very soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He left Maxwell a letter though he knew Maxwell will still be upset. 

But this time he had to end this…before Max gets hurt. 

Rei will not allow that to happen under any circumstances!!

He sighed and opened his wallet. He touched his detective badge briefly, a sense of pride growing in his throat. And he saw a picture of Mariah in his wallet, smiling away to kingdom come. 

Gods…forgive me…

Mariah said nothing, still smiling. Rei looked at the picture with a fondness he could not deny. Maxwell knew about Mariah as well and had given Rei comfort when he broke down at the story. 

Another life…but what does that matter to you Hiwatari? 

Nothing. It means nothing.

Another victim to Hiwatari's scythe. 

He closed the wallet and pulled out his ticket. A certain informant of his had told him where Hiwatari was. 

This time Hiwatari…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a secluded place, with one village nearby and a lot of mountains. 

But Rei would find him. 

He stuffed his hands into his trench coat pocket, feeling the weight of the pistol. Usually, he doesn't use guns, but this time he made an exception.

A low laugh called out to him, "Kon Rei. A little far away from home, aren't you?"

Rei's blood began to hum and he answered. "Show yourself!!"

Kai walked out of the shadows. Rei realized he had been there all this time. Rei scolded himself for not noticing this. 

"Rei Kon."

"Kai Hiwatari," Rei said, his voice dead. 

Kai leaned back, "So here to kill me at last. Took your time about it."

  
Rei's ears felt as if they had been blasted, "What?! You want to be killed?!"

Kai chuckled darkly and Rei saw shadows under his eyes, "Right. You don't have the guts to kill me. Even though there's a gun in your pocket."

Rei pulled the pistol out and pointed it at him, "Don't presume things with me!" His voice was shaking.

Kai looked at him with those blood eyes. Rei hated his eyes. Soaked in red. 

Kai sighed and came closer. Rei's golden eyes widened. 

Kai came so close that their noses were touching each other. Then Kai kissed him.

What the fuck? Rei tried to push him away. There was a coppery taste in his mouth. Kai pulled back smirking and wiped the blood off with his sleeve. Rei spat out the blood. 

He glared at Kai and realized his hand was empty. 

"Looking for this?" Kai said, playing with the pistol in his hand. Rei gritted his teeth. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid!! How could he slip like this?!

Kai sighed, "Go away Kon. Leave me alone."

"NO! Not after what you did to Mariah and Takao!"

Kai's glance was stricken and he paled. Rei wondered at this show of emotion.

"Tell me," His voice rasped, "Tell me what happened to Takao."

Rei found himself obeying without thinking about it. Told him how they found Takao's body in the hall and Hillary, his attendant told them that Kai had come in and killed him. 

Kai swore loudly, his voice cracking, "The evil bitch."

Rei swallowed thickly. 

Kai hadn't killed Takao. 

Kai sat down on the ground. The wind shuffled his hair. 

"You know Takao," Rei said half-accusingly. 

Kai gave him a mirthless grin and turned away from him, "Yes, I knew Takao. He was my lover."

Rei snorted, "You? Love?" He sounded skeptical.

"I am human," Kai said simply, "I can love as well, no matter what you think of me."

Rei said nothing. 

He was supposed to hate Kai. Hate him for killing Mariah. Hate him…

But he can't. 

He can't hate Kai. 

A small tear trickled down his face. 

Kai didn't notice and if he did, he ignored it, "I hated him at first. I still do. God, how could she?!" His throat burst in a sob.

Rei still hadn't said anything. The wind blew his hair back. 

Kai tossed him his gun and Rei caught it. He turned to Kai, who still hasn't faced him. 

The coppery taste of his blood was still in his mouth. 

"Do it." It was a command. 

Rei didn't move. 

"O-negai."

Rei raised the gun. Kai smiled at the sky, "I'm coming Takao."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Rei returned home. He opened the door and closed it with a sigh. Maxwell entered and wrapped his arms around Rei. 

"You're home," Max said softly.

Rei closed his eyes, unable to forget to heart-felt crimson. 

"Yes. I'm home. For good."

**Me: The end of my little saga!!!**

**CS: ¬_¬; It was really depressing and I'm pretty sure I didn't follow one bit of it.**

**Me: Was it that hard to understand?**

**All: YES!!!!**

**Me: Gomen!! ^^* I'll improve it when I get the time.**

**R&R!!!**


End file.
